


What are you doing here?

by EchoCharm



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alive guys, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, no beta we go down like 3 ghost himbos, sickfic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: Julie's sick and Luke fakes sick to come over and take care of her. Based of a request from a Tumblr Anon.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	What are you doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys want the next chapter of STHIH(It's coming soon!) but this was too cute of an idea to put off any longer.  
> I hope you likeTumblr Anon <3

**Jules <3: im sick not going to school today don’t wait up for me**

**L <3: Anything I can do?**

**Jules <3: no I can handle it**

**L <3: I’ll come visit you later**

* * *

Julie lay, curled up in bed holding her phone wishing for later to come. As much as Julie wanted her boyfriend here to cuddle with, he had to go to school. That was the deal, school came first for everyone in the band. That included the phantoms. 

Watching a rom com and pretending that it was her and Luke would have to suffice until then.

A half hour into the movie the doorbell rang. Who would be at the door at 9:30 AM on a Tuesday? Did her dad order something online? She looked out the window and saw Luke. 

What? She had to be hallucinating. Julie looked again. He saw her this time and smiled. 

Opening the door slowly she said, “What are you doing here? You should be at school.”

“It just so happens that my parents think I’m sick, mom even called the school. And now I’m here to be with you.” She stepped aside to let him in.

“You faked sick to come over? How did you even manage that? Your parents actually believed you?” Julies was very doubtful of that. She went to the kitchen to boil water for tea.

Luke followed her. “Jules, I’m a master of faking sick. You know that.” He grabbed two cups from the cupboard and placed them on the counter.

Julie found the tea she liked, peach ginger, and placed a tea bag in her cup. “Do you want some tea?”

“Yeah, I can make it. Go curl up on the couch and watch a movie. I’ll come join you.” Luke reached for the honey and Julie lunged in for a hug. 

“Thanks for coming, Luke.” she tightened her arms around his torso. 

“Anything for you babe.” He gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Julie felt so much better and it was only 12:30. Luke made sure she always had a full cup of tea. He made her soup for lunch, and ran all over the house getting her the comfiest pillows and blankets. 

They had finished watching a movie, one of Julie’s favourites. Luke noticed that she was slowly drifting off to sleep as she lay on the couch. Her head was on his lap and he was playing with her hair. 

Julie's face was peaceful and serene. Her breathing evened out and she rolled on to her side. Luke tucked the blanket around her so she wouldn’t be cold. 

He wondered if she took an Advil before he came over. He’d ask her when she woke up.

As Julie slept the afternoon away, he sat there admiring her beauty, wondering how he became so lucky. 

A realisation came to him strong and fast like a punch to the gut, in the best way possible. Luke Patterson was in love with Julie Molina.

**Author's Note:**

> Come over and chat with me on Tumblr I'm [EchoCharm17618](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/)


End file.
